leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draven/Development
Volty designed Draven |narrative = |artwork = Sana Takeda Eric Canete Idette Winecoor Gabriela Downie Steve Zheng Jason Nguyen |visual = Jonboy Meyers |voice = Erik Braa |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Champion Sneak Peek - Draven, the Glorious Executioner By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Draven, the Glorious Executioner There's a saying in the entertainment business: 'The show must go on!' When your particular niche in the world of show business is brutal, gladiatorial combat, however, this expression comes with its own set of limitations. Take ' brother , the Glorious Executioner. While he might be the consummate entertainer, this vicious champion of the arena is most famous for knowing exactly how it is that the proverbial show comes to an end - usually in some grandiose, fashion. So if you're interested in taking a few lessons from a headliner that cuts against the grain, you'll definitely be excited to welcome Draven to the League of Legends this patch. Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed! By NeeksNaman Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed! Draven is poised to enter the League this coming patch. This champion of the arena knows the value of enjoying what you do – even if your line of work happens to involve grisly executions! For a ranged attack damage champion like , proper positioning is extremely important for maximizing your damage potential while remaining safe. For Draven, however, good positioning will also allow you to utilize your primary ability, , to its fullest potential. Upon activation, Draven's next basic attack will deal bonus damage and cause his signature throwing to bounce high into the air. Catching the axe will refresh the effect, causing Draven's next basic attack to also become a . After a couple of catches, Draven can even activate the ability a second time to utilize two at once! Since positioning is so important for this flashy ranged carry, we've also equipped Draven with some additional skills to keep him on the offensive. Activating will give you just the boost of speed that you need to get out of trouble, keep up the chase or rapidly reposition to catch a falling throwing axe. As an added bonus each time you make a successful catch, the cooldown for is refreshed, allowing you to activate it again to maintain momentum. Additionally, the slow and knockback from can help you chase down a fleeing enemy so you can continue the onslaught. If you really want to showcase your trick shot skills, Draven's , , is sure to make the crowd go wild. Upon activation, Draven will roll out both his hand axes in a global line attack, dealing damage to each enemy in their path. By reactivating you can recall your hand axes to your current location, bringing back around for another pass through the enemy team. Repositioning yourself with and knocking enemy opponents back into the line of fire with can turn this second run into a truly impressive and devastating spectacle of death! ;Abilities I= ;Wicked Blades Draven's deal over time. also causes this effect even if it does not . |-|Q= ;Spinning Axe Draven's next attack will deal . This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. If Draven catches it, he automatically readies another Spinning Axe. Draven can have two Spinning Axes at once. |-|W= ;Blood Rush Draven gains increased Movement Speed and . The Movement Speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a will refresh the cooldown of Blood Rush. |-|E= ;Stand Aside Draven throws his axes, dealing to targets hit and them aside. Targets hit are . |-|R= ;Whirling Death Draven hurls two massive axes dealing to each unit struck. Whirling Death slowly reverses direction and returns to Draven after striking an enemy champion. Draven may also activate this ability while the axes are in flight to cause it to return early. Deals less damage for each unit hit and resets when the axes reverse direction. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Primetime Draven| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| April Fools 2016 - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Awaken - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Finals| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Draven Art Spotlight| Draven Champion Spotlight| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| It’s time to Pool Party!| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Finals| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| |-|Gallery= Draven Teaser 01.jpg|Draven Promo Darius Draven BloodBrothers Teaser.png|Draven "Blood Brothers" Teaser Draven Concept 01.jpg|Draven Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 02.jpg|Draven Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 03.jpg|Draven Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 04.jpg|Draven Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 05.jpg|Draven Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 06.jpg|Draven Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Draven Concept 07.gif|Draven Concept 5 Draven Model 01.jpg|Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 02.jpg|Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 03.jpg|Draven Model 3 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 04.png|Draven Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) 01NX020-full.png|Draven "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX020T3-full.png|Draven "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Draven Poro.jpg|Draven Poro Promo Draven ANewDawn Concept 01.jpg|Draven "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Draven ANewDawn Concept 02.jpg|Draven "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Draven Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Draven "Awaken" Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Valentines 2017 card 4.jpg|Draven Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Champion Season 2020 Promo 02.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo Draven SoulReaver Concept 01.jpg|Soul Reaver Draven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 02.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 Draven BeastHunter Model 01.jpg|Beast Hunter Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Draven BeastHunter Model 02.png|Beast Hunter Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Snodown 2017 Promo.jpg|Snodown 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Draven Santa Model 01.jpg|Santa Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Draven Santa Model 02.png|Santa Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Draven Santa Splash Concept 01.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash Concept 02.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash Concept 03.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven MechaKingdoms Model 01.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Model Draven Leona MechaKingdoms Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Promo |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Draven profileicon.png|Champie Draven Draaaaven profileicon.png|Draaaaven Draven Poro Icon.png|Draven Poro Draven Draven profileicon.png|Draven Draven Draven Winion profileicon.png|Draven Winion Santa Draven profileicon.png|Santa Draven Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma Mecha Kingdoms 2020 profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 |-|Ward Skins= Ward of Draven Ward.png|Ward of Draven Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Ward.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 |-|Emotes= Standard sticker 03.png|Draven (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 35.png|Draven (Facebook) Draven Approves! Emote.png|Draven Approves! Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie Dravenbread Emote.png|Dravenbread Category:Champion development Category:Draven